Dancer
by Forbids
Summary: They say when you walk, that if you walk with your toes pointed outward, that you're a dancer. Or atleast, that's what Bella says. [AlicePOV].[linkeddrabbles]


Dancer

by Forbids

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series. I'll leave that to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Alice's Point of View.**

**Summary: **They say when you walk, that if you walk with your toes pointed outward, that you're a dancer. Or atleast, that's what Bella says.

**It's basically a whole bunch of different clips combined into one.**

**It's an experiment.**

**Enjoy :D**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

They say when you walk, that if you walk with your toes pointed outward, that you're a dancer. Or atleast, that's what Bella says. She calls me a dancer and says my every move is like a dance. She says my every word sounds like singing and my laughs like bells ringing at a church, but most of all? The grace. She once asked me about why I might be this graceful, if there was anything I might have learned about myself that could tell me why I'm who I am today. She asked me about immortality, how I felt about not having my memories. How do I explain?

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**What I Can't Remember:**

**Biloxi, Mississippi:**

**Home**

_Mama always did the__dishes after lunch and I would just sit and watch when she didn't need any help. I loved watching her putting the dishes into the water, watching her scrub them clean, then drying them carefully._

_"Mama?" I asked her as she washed a piece of fine china._

_"Yes, Mary?" Mama replied as she dried the china and walked over to the china cabinet and placed it inside.  
"I had a dream. Mama? Why is Cynthia going to fall out of the tree and break her arm?" I asked her. Mama turned to look at me with wide-eyes.  
"Mary! How dare you say such things! That was incredibly rude. You need to not say such things, it's unladylike and Satan rejoices in such things," Mama said as she stood in front of the cabinet, "Now where is Cynthia?"_

_Just then a thump! and scream filled the air. I could hear my sister screaming from the outside. _

_"Mama! It hurts! MAMA!" Cynthia wailed. Mama fell against the cabinet, before regaining composure and running out the door. I watched as the cabinet rocked and as some piece of china fell as the doors burst open. The pieces fell to the ground as shards of glass shot everywhere._

_"I think you broke your arm!"_

**Asylum**

_The dark room I was in simply scared me. I was afraid of the dark. I was in a thick, hot jacket and my arms were locked on my shoulders. I thrashed around as I rolled around the hard concrete floor._

_"Mama! Mama!" I had been crying for the hours I had been here. Then the door creaked open and a man came in. _

_"Come on Mary, it's time for your treatment."  
"Mama! MAMA!" I screamed as he picked me up._

**Bite**

_The man who picked me up was not taking me the same way as usual. I had been her for a who knows how long. I know there was a long amount of time. A year perhaps?_

_"Mama! Mam-" I screamed before he clamped a freezing cold hand over my mouth.  
"Don't you want to be free, Mary? I'm going to set you free. And then you will be safe," he said in my ear, "I just need you to be quiet. This will hurt for awhile, but I'll come back for you, Mary. And we can start anew and live our lives together." _

_He started running and he ran so fast I could barely breathe. I could feel the wind and air upon me. Then we stopped._

_"You're so close to being free."_

_"Free?" I whimpered softly as he sat me down on a cushion softly._

_"Yes, Mary, free." He said softly as he stroked my hair before placing a kiss on my forehead. He then pressed another to my lips. Then my neck._

_"I love you, Mary Alice Brandon."_

_He then bit down on my neck and drank until I barely was awake. I felt him write something on my hand before the pain consumed me. _

_But his words still rang in my head.  
"I love you..."_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**And What I Can:**

**Biloxi, Mississippi:**

**Waking****Up**

_I woke up with sweat dripping down my face and the world in a whole new light. I could see so much more clearly and I could hear the sounds and smell the smells. I was amazed at what I could see, but I had no idea how to describe how empty I was. I tried to remember how I was here. There was nothing. I picked up a hand was about to run it through my hair when I saw something on it. The words were indecipherable except for one I could barely make out._

_"Alice."_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Twilight**

_I looked at the television screen as I clung to Jasper, dry sobs escaping from my throat uncontrollably. There were many things happening right now in this room and in the room on the TV. All of this time I was wondering what had happened in the black hole of emptiness that occupied my mind. I was in an asylum. Someone had put me there for some reason. Another sob escaped as Jasper rubbed soothing circles on my back. I took a glance at Edward, who was in a state of shock. I closed my eyes to try and escape the look of sickness on his features. I buried my face in Jasper's neck. He would be lost without her. I could see his future when Bella was missing. He had made a decision to go to the Volturi if she was dead. He apparently was nothing without her as I could see when we were on the race to save Bella's life._

_I could only wonder, what would I be without Jasper?_

**New Moon**

_"Edward..." I called softly into the dark room. He never moved much anymore, only to hunt. I felt as if an arrow was lodged in my heart. If he stayed with Bella this would never happen. If he could accept the fact that Bella should become a -  
"Alice, go away." He called, interrupting my thoughts._

_"What?" I said as I walked over to him as he sat on the chair, staring at the floor, "Edward, please... You're hurting everyone."  
"But atleast she lives." He replied, "She's going to fall in love, have kids, and die."_

_"Then you'll go off and kill yourself?!" I screamed, "How about you just go off and do that now. You know, sometimes you are just sick. You're going to live like this and then kill yourself when Bella dies? You disgust me." I could only watch as Edward's gaze flick to my own as he stood up.  
"Bye Alice," was all he said before he left. I looked at the spot he was at and just looked at it in shock before pulling out my cell phone and dialing frantically. _

_"Hi, you've reached Edward Cullen. Sorry I can't make it to the phone, so leave a message and I'll call back."_

_I slammed my flip phone closed before breaking into a dry sob._

_What do you do then?_

**Eclipse**

_I looked at Bella from across the table at the restaurant, her brown eyes looking at the ring around her finger as she stared down at it. Time was running out for her. She lifted her gaze to meet my own. _

_"Alice?" She asked, she barely speaking, knowing I would hear her, "What's it like being immortal?" _

_What is it like? Never growing old or dying. Never knowing what was beyond the grave. Wanting to cry when you see your soulmate struggling to contain his inner monster, but knowing you cannot cry? Knowing what you must do to contain yourself and not endanger the lives of the fragile humans that all the others do. To want to panic when you need to stay calm. But to forever be there with you true love? To not know what you left behind? That is what made it liveable._

_"It gets better when you can't remember," I said._

_And it was the truth._

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Review(and no flames, please!)?**


End file.
